This study will be an open labelled trial of interferon in combination with ribavirin. The specific aim of the study will be to determine whether patients treated with the combination of interferon and ribavirin are more likely to respond to therapy if they had previously relapsed after interferon alone as compared to having had no initial response to interferon alone.